NOIR: Animal Strike
by LitaDelacour
Summary: After the manor, Kirika and Mirielle have fallen into a rutine and are at peace. This is until a family, Tetsumi, appear. who are they? are the friend or foe? who are they after? What are they looking for. Ok, i suck at summeries so just read please.
1. A Normal Day

NOIR-ANIMAL STRIKE

Chapter 1- A Normal Day

Disclaimer- I don't own NOIR or any original NOIR characters. I only own the plot and my original characters.

A/N: I took French so I know how things really work in France in reference to school, but I changed some things for the sake of my story.

"…" = talking

'…' = thinking

It has been couple months since the incident with the Manor and so far nothing has happened to Mireille and Kirika because of the Soldats. Mireille still takes jobs when offered, though it rarely happened, and Kirika is now enrolled in a French high school to finish schooling and also help with her social skills. On this morning, Kirika prepares for another school day. 'This is going to be just like every other school day…boring.' thought Kirika.

To Mireille's liking over the past couple of weeks Kirika has made a few friends and not any crushes. Mireille and Kirika had finished breakfast a couple minutes ago; so Mireille had taken the dishes to the kitchen, she would do them later. While Kirika got ready for school Mireille sat down in front of her laptop to see if there were any job offers- none. Kirika appears from the bedroom now dressed for school with her school bag, apparently ready to leave. Mireille looks up to Kirika and then to the clock before standing up.

"Have a good day at school, Kirika." the blonde says to her younger roommate.

"I will." the oriental girl responds.

Mireille along with Kirika walk over to the door where the blonde kisses Kirika's forehead before the oriental teen leaves the flat for school. Kirika and Mireille both blush lightly without the other noticing. Kirika walked down the stairs of the building while Mireille goes over to the window where she watches Kirika head off in the direction of school. By this time, the light blush that had adorned her cheeks earlier was non-existent. 'I love you, Kirika.' Mireille thinks as she watches Kirika until the lather is out of sight. The blonde wonders why she can't say those words to Kirika.

Kirika at the same time is too busy thinking of the kiss to notice a person silently approaching from behind.

"Oh, you're blushing. Did dear Mireille kiss you on the forehead again?" this person says putting and arm around Kirika's shoulder. Kirika is visibly surprised and forced out of her thoughts by the person's voice and action. She turns and sees the source is only her friend, Victoria. Victoria is French and slightly taller than Kirika at about 5'6". Victoria has bright violet eyes and long brown hair kept up in a pony tail and is the first friend Kirika made.

"Victoria. Don't do that; you surprised me." Kirika says smiling and hugging her Tori none the less.

"You did not answer me. Are you thinking about a certain blonde hair blue eyed flat mate?" Tori asks again, Kirika blushes.

"I really like her Tori, but I don't know what to do or how she feels." the smaller of the two responds.

Tori and Kirika continue walking and conversing until they spot another familiar female figure.

"Juliette!" they both yell. Julie or Juliette stops and turns around then smiles brightly seeing Victoria and Kirika.

"Hey." she says greeting her friends. Julie is also 5'6" and French but has bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. The three continue to school and upon arrival meet three other teens at the entrance.

"Julie! Kirika! Tori!" the three yell while waving.

"Nici! Emi! Sarah!" Kirika, Julie and Tori greet back.

Nici or Nicole is Tori's girlfriend; she 5'7", French with shoulder length curly/wavy red hair and grey blue eyes. Emi is Japanese at 5'8" with long black hair and brown eyes. Sarah on the other hand is English and Julie's girlfriend at 5'5" with wavy shoulder blade length brown hair and matching eyes. In Math, Kirika meet Tori who introduced her to Sarah, Julie, Nici, and Emi in Lunch. The six of them head to their lockers then meet up and saying that they will see each other in Lunch or the first class they had together before heading to their respective classes. Emi heads off to English; which she has with her girlfriend Sango- Japanese at 5'6" with short black hair and matching black eyes. Sarah heads to Government; while Kirika and Tori go to Math and Nici to Science. Kirika and Tori arrive a couple minutes before class starts. They take their seats beside each other along with the rest of the class when the bell ring. Everyone is wondering where the teacher is right as she enters.

To be continued…. Please click the Review button .Thanks to Neko for the advice on writing. Hopefully it is not to play-by-play.


	2. Thorn and Takahashi

NOIR-ANIMAL STRIKE

Chapter 2- Thorn and Takahashi

Disclaimer- I don't own NOIR or any original NOIR characters. I only own the plot and my original characters.

A/N: I took French so I know how things really work in France in reference to school, but I changed some things for the sake of my story. I made the students move from class/building to class/building instead of the teachers moving like in American/Japanese schools. French schools go from 12-1 instead of 1-12. In France, 12 is first grade and 1 is 12th grade.

"…" = talking

'…' = thinking

Outside of the school Aurore Académie (Dawn Academy), two 2003 Suzuki Katana 750 motorcycles arrive as the bell rings sounding the beginning of the first class. The first is midnight blue with black while the second is black with grey. The first of the two teens wears black loose pants, knee high black leather combat boots underneath the pants, and a black belt with blue fire. The teen has a midnight blue and black book bag on _"his"_ back. A black leather jacket is over a midnight blue button down dress shirt, buttoned up all the way, and black tie that cover a midnight blue t-shirt with black sleeves, three claw marks over each shoulder along with a full moon with 3 left black slash marks. A silver wolf head cross on a silver chain around the neck, the Chinese kanji for dragon (horoscope) around the neck on an adjustable black string; a dog tag necklace with Wolf, 6'0", 18, 12/14, Assassin/ pro motocross rider/ student on the front are also concealed by the dress shirt and tie. The boy takes off his midnight blue and black helmet to revel red eyes and boy short, windblown, messy silver hair that is parted in way that allows most of the bangs to fall over the left eye and is 6'0". The other boy wears black steel toed boots, the same pants as the other teen, grey belt with black fire. He also wears a black leather jacket over the same dress shirt and tie as the other teen. A grey t-shirt with black sleeves and collar, a black slash mark on each shoulder and black pentagram on the front, a Chinese kanji for dragon (horoscope) on a adjustable black string around his neck, a silver chain with a silver fox head necklace, and a dog tag necklace with Fox, 6'2", 18, 12/14, Assassin/ guitarist/ singer/ student on the front are concealed by the dress shirt and tie. The teen wears a black and grey book bag on his back. He removes the black and grey helmet to reveal deep emerald green eyes with messy, spiky brown hair that is parted down the center allowing the bangs to fall over both his eyes. Both of the teens secure their helmets to their bikes before entering the school.

Once entering the school, the twins make their way to the office building to receive their schedules.

"Hello, we just transferred here and we would like our schedules." says the brown haired teen to the secretary.

Here you go Thorn and Takahashi Tetsumi." says the woman as she hands them their schedules. The twins look at their schedules-

**Aurore Académie **

**Name: Tetsumi, Thorn Age: 18 Gender: Male Year: 1**

Bell: **1**

Subject: **Math**

Room: **320**

Teacher: **Maria LaRue**

Building:** Garnier-Blanc Building (Math and Science)**

Bell: **2**

Subject: **English**

Room: **120**

Teacher: **Jerome Lewis**

Building: **Brun Hall (Language)**

Bell:** 3**

Subject:** French Government/ French History**

Room:** 235**

Teacher:** Carly Hunter **

Building:** Lamont Hall (Government and History)**

Bell:** 4**

Subject:** Lunch/Study Hall/Free Time**

Room:** Café**

Teacher:** None**

Building:** Café/Library/Free Time**

Bell:** 5**

Subject:** Science**

Room:** 370**

Teacher:** Claude Hail**

Building:**Garnier-Blanc Building (Math and Science)**

Bell:** 6**

Subject:** French**

Room:** 135**

Teacher:** Veronica Avril**

Building:** Brun Hall (Language)**

Bell:** 7**

Subject:** Art**

Room:** 410**

Teacher:** Kayla Amour**

Building:** Lambert-Morel Building (Arts)**

Bell:** 8**

Subject: **Physical Ed**

Room: **Gym**

Teacher: **Anne Johnson**

Building: **Gym**

**Aurore Académie**

**Name: Tetsumi, Takahashi Age: 18 Gender: Male Year: 1**

Bell:** 1**

Subject:** Math**

Room:** 320**

Teacher:** Maria LaRue**

Building:** Garnier-Blanc Building (Math and Science)**

Bell:** 2**

Subject:** French**

Room:** 135**

Teacher:** Veronica Avril**

Building:** Brun Hall (Language)**

Bell:** 3**

Subject:** Science**

Room:** 310**

Teacher:** Tyler Ulrich**

Building:** Garnier-Blanc Building (Math and Science)**

Bell:** 4**

Subject**: Lunch/Study Hall/Free Time**

Room**: Café**

Teacher**: None**

Building:** Café/Library/Free Time**

Bell:** 5**

Subject:** French Government/ French History**

Room:** 250**

Teacher:** Reed Garrison**

Building:** Lamont Hall (Government and History)**

Bell:** 6**

Subject:** English**

Room:** 120**

Teacher:** Jean Wolfe**

Building:** Brun Hall (Language)**

Bell:** 7**

Subject:** Art**

Room:** 410**

Teacher:** Kayla Amour**

Building:** Lambert-Morel Building (Arts)**

Bell:** 8**

Subject: **Physical Ed.**

Room:** Gym**

Teacher:** Anne Johnson**

Building:** Gym**

The twins look at each other and head to their math class. They also have Lunch, Art and Physical Education together. Upon arrival, the door is open and the emerald green eyed teen knocks. The teacher, Professor LaRue, looks towards the door and sees the twins.

"Ah, class we have two new transfer students are joining us today."She motions for the twins to enter. "Please, introduce yourselves," she continued.

The crimson red eyed teen says "Thorn Tetsumi." and the emerald green eyed teen says" Takahashi Tetsumi". The teacher tells them to take an empty seat in which they nod and find two seats in the back of the class. Kirika and Tori watch the twins then turn their attention back to the front as class resumed. The bell rings 50 minutes later signaling the end of first bell; all the students head to their next class with the twins going to English.

To be continued on chapter 3. Please review. ..No flames though. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I do not have a concrete or reliable BETA. The one that said that they would never got back to me about chapter 1 so I posted it after a friend, Neko, looked at it and gave me suggestions… If anyone knows/ has any reliable BETA's let me know; I appreciate suggestions. So, I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling is bad, and if it seems play-by-play like…I'm trying to fix that.


End file.
